Blindfolds and Handcuffs
by Terez
Summary: Pepper decides to have some fun with a blindfold. Pepperony.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set some time after Iron Man 2.**

**Iron Man is the property of Marvel and Disney **

* * *

**Blindfolds and Handcuffs**

Their nightly ritual is done with a running monologue on tonight's gala from Tony, as they both begin to undress. Undoing her dress, Pepper fingers the silk belt that ties at her hip as the fabric comes undone. Moving her eyes from the vibrant red, to Tony, who stands with his back to her shrugging out of his jacket, and moving on to a new topic on some new idea, a slow smile spreads across her face. Delicately removing the belt from the dress she moves forward with a purpose, as Tony remains oblivious, lost in his own world. Dropping the silk over his eyes he trails off as she secures it around his head.

She can hear his breath hitch just slightly as he turns slowly to face her, a smile fighting to show "Pepper?"

He's never requested more out of their sex life, they've mixed it up with various positions and locations around the house, but she knows it's all relatively tame compared to his past. With how fast his mind moves, anything repetitive and mundane can bore him quickly. She also knows it's very unlikely of him to open up about any weird kinks of his, as that requires a level of venerability he's not comfortable with, so she'll have to be the one to make the first move; it's always been her job to look out for his best interest.

"You talk too much," she whispers, trailing her lips along his ear, kissing down his neck.

"Oh God," Tony shutters instantly, his breathing picking up speed. Pepper grins in satisfaction, enjoying the feeling of control over him, and how he seems ready to come undone at a simple word.

Just as he lifts his hands trying to pull her closer she steps away, leaving him to grope empty air. "Pepper," he calls, blindly probing the air as a frown appears.

"You're not the one calling the shots tonight Tony." She knows from her time as his PA and his playboy days that he has a thing about restraints. It wasn't uncommon for her to notice handcuffs and scarves mixed into the bedding the morning after his latest conquest stumbled out of bed, gripping the sheet tightly as she fought to hold onto some dignity.

Having never engaged in the activity herself, she had simply written it off, now with him practically vibrating with excitement and the sense of power she has, she can certainly see the appeal. Leading him over to the bed she moves him in front of her, pushing him down on the end of the bed. His knees knock against it as he sits, bouncing slightly, the smile on his face only growing. Straddling his waist she kisses him hard on the mouth, deciding when his hands settle on her and move up her back as he tries to change their positions, the blindfold isn't going to be enough.

Pulling back, she removes his hands from her waist, securing them as best she can behind his back. Her voice drops huskily as she leans in to whisper in his ear, excitement coursing though her with her next words. "Where do you keep the handcuffs?"

* * *

**A/N: And that's where it ends, reviews are loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Because you all asked for more…**

* * *

**Safe words and Security**

He can't help the involuntary fear that slams into him when Pepper restricts his movements, holding his hands behind his back; it only grows worse with the request for handcuffs.

When she had draped her impromptu blindfold over his eyes panic had been his initial thought, bringing back memories of a burlap sack over his head. But then she had pressed herself close, lips running down his neck, as her sent filled his nose, pulling him from the dark cave.

For a moment, he had been fine.

With his hands on her it reinforced his location, letting Pepper ground him in the moment, fighting away the memories. Now, he was struggling not to have a noticeable panic attack.

"Tony?" Pepper calls, the husky tone in her voice replaced with worry, when he doesn't respond and instead stiffens.

Cursing his inability to respond, his throat constricts as he tries to force one, though it only comes out as some strangled noise than actual words because Pepper has still yet to let go of his wrists.

"Tony?" she calls again as her worry grows, finally releasing his hands to cup his face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm—I'm fine." He forces through his lips now that's she's let go.

"Tony you're sweating,"

"I'm fine," he says again, though it doesn't sound anymore convincing, he hopes she will let it go. Luck, however, is not on his side as she puts two and two together.

"Oh god," she gasps softly quickly removing the blindfold. "I'm so sorry Tony, I'm such an idiot."

Blinking several times as his eyes readjust, Pepper fills his sight looking completely panicked, her hands fisted in lap like she's scared to touch him.

He hates this all, the way she looks at him like he's fragile, like he might break at the slightest touch. How he's ruining this perfect moment, a fantasy he's had for several years and now it's all falling apart because he can't keep it together. "Pep, I'm fine," he tries again to reassure her, gripping her shoulders in the process, but her guilt doesn't seem to waver. "Just no cuffs," He offers, trying to smile. "I'm good with the blindfold." He tells her, reaching down in an attempt to pull the silk from her hands.

"Tony," Pepper sighs, tightening her grip on the belt, but Tony is quick to interrupt.

"Don't do this to me Pepper. Don't treat me like I'm broken."

"I'm not Tony," Pepper states determinately, letting the fabric slip though her fingers. "You just don't deal with things in a healthy way. I don't want you steamrolling over this in an effort to ignore it."

"I'm not," he tells her, pulling the blindfold back over his eyes. "I'm dealing." Sensing she's not entirely convinced when he takes her hand he continues. "Look we'll come up with a safe word and if there's an issue we know to stop."

"Like what?" Pepper asks, still sounding skeptical, but he considers it a victory that she's even entertaining the idea.

"I don't know," he says feeling a little more light-hearted now that they aren't dwelling on his freak out. "Like strawberry or something."

"Strawberry?"

He can't help the smirk he gives because he can practically see the way the way her eyebrow shoots up. "Yeah, we need a word we're not going to use often, but easy to remember. Come on Pep," he pushes with a whisper, leaning forward in the hopes of landing a kiss; which is difficult given the fact that he can't see.

It isn't long before he feels her hands cup his face pulling him over to the right and her warm breath wash over him "You're a little off," she teases, than her lips are on his.

He can tell she's still hesitant; her kiss is soft and tender, nothing like the dominating strength she showed before.

Kissing a little harder, he pulls her tightly against him hoping she'll follow suit as he sinks back into the bed settling her on top; Pepper doesn't disappoint. It isn't long before she's kissing back, her hands working to undo the buttons on his shirt, both of their fears dissipated.

He trusts her; in this moment, there is nothing to fear.

* * *

**A/N: All right guys this is were it ends, for now. I'm planning for the next chapter to be smut, which I have never written, so for those of you that want to see it, review! The more support the better, because I'm going to be freaking out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thanks so much for all the support you guys are amazing :)  
**

**Be gentle, it's my first time…**

* * *

"God…damn it…Pepper…" Tony gasped out as Pepper's fingers dance along his hip and nowhere near where he wants. He lays on his back, head on the pillow and hands resting behind him. Turns out the handcuffs were not needed as he's too afraid to move much given he still can't see.

Grinning Pepper moves her hand down his thigh kissing and nibbling at his hip as he jerks upward trying in vain to create some friction. Enjoying the torturous fun Pepper travels up his body, kissing along the way, moving herself over him while still avoiding the one spot he wants her.

It's tortuous for her too as she shivers slightly, fighting hard to not take him, in favor of teasing him a little longer. "Pepper," Tony grunts, shifting under her as he slides his hands off the pillow, safely managing to settle them on her sides.

Squeaking in surprise as he flips them over, Pepper's warning to watch the edge of the bed is swallowed up with a heated kiss. Settling himself between her thighs, he slides in leaving them gasping as they break the kiss.

"Hold on," Tony pants out sitting up as he settles back on the bed and effectively pulling out.

Pepper's lips thin as she glares, hitting him in the thigh with her knee "Really?"

"Hold on," Tony urges, messing with the knot at the back of his head, trying to remove the blindfold. After playing with it for several seconds, and cursing under his breath he finally manages to get the knot undone. Just as the fabric slips from his eyes, Pepper lunges forward kissing him hard as she forces him down at the end of the bed and reconnecting with him.

Their pace is hard and fast, they're both too worked up for anything else. His hands digs into her hips, as he pushes back spurring her on, her palms lay flat on his chest while she grinds against him.

"Tony," Pepper pants as her breathing becomes labored, her head falling forward, hair spilling along his chest as she continues moving, her body tensing with a close release.

Tony follows suit, panting her name, frantically moving, shuttering seconds after she comes undone.

Their breathing finds an even rhythm as Pepper falls against his chest, fingers running along the face of the arc reactor, her eyes falling closed. Wrapping his arms around her Tony buries his nose in her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, a small satisfied smirk forming. "So, what's next?"

* * *

**A/N: So not very long or very smutty, but I tried, hope it was not too bad. Reviews would be great, good or bad.**


End file.
